


Bang Bang

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, M/M, partial stream of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are most people, and then there is Yukio Okumura and sometimes if you squint very closely you can see a pink-haired exorcist, burrowed into Yukio's chest cavity where he resides with closed eyes, wide smiles and lying lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

Most people his age dated- they took their sweethearts out to lunches and coffee, they went to movies and shared romantic walks through the park.

Yukio was not like most people his age though. As a result, he always had a vague sense of foreboding when young ladies swooned over him. He was an exorcist; he didn’t date. He aggressively made out with one of his students in the back of his classroom instead.

It was a terrible sort of affair- something done discretely behind doors and bookshelves. Yukio had never kissed anyone before he met Renzou Shima to be honest. He was too busy learning basic skills like how to shoot an enemy without seeing them, how to heal those stricken by demons, how to lie to his older brother. Luckily for him, Shima was a fine teacher.

Kissing him was like being consumed- Yukio was still raw from the death of his father but any thoughts of the priest were knocked out of Yukio’s head by Shima’s hands pushing him against a wall, kissing his neck, nipping his ear, whispering things lowly to him:

“Did you know I have a thing for teachers?”

Yukio didn’t know- he hadn’t realized that was a thing (he was blissfully aware of things like kinks and fetishes after all, he was only 15) but he was learning. He learned that the back of Renzou’s neck was sensitive. He learned that Renzou liked having his lip nibbled on. He learned that Renzou’s pubic hair was not dyed to match the soft pink locks on his head.

But yet Yukio still knew nothing.

It was awfully embarrassing but Rin knew about it. What was even more mortifying was that Rin seemed to approve- at least he invited Renzou over to their dorm only to leave them alone for ‘private lessons’ while he cooked them dinner. Nothing was verbalized, but Rin gave Yukio enough winks and nudges for them both to know.

(Nothing was as mortifying as the box of condoms that appeared not only on Yukio’s bed but also in his desk- bright purple with little packets of lubricant tucked in. Yukio didn’t need a not to know who they were from, although the colorful stickers on the boxes didn’t help.)

Konekomaru knew too, because there was no way he didn’t know. Before Yukio realized it, his affair with Renzou was less of an affair and more of something that everyone knew about but didn’t talk about.

(“Never took ya fer the dirty type,” Shura teased him, the only words she ever said on the matter. Yukio simply pushed up his glasses and denied it because that was what was expected of him, that was what was hoped of him.)

The problem was (Yukio figured) he relaxed. He whispered the words ‘ I love you’ silently into Renzou’s hair, hoping the other wouldn’t hear him, hoping that maybe he didn’t mean them, maybe he did mean them. He let himself smile. He let himself soften.

He stood stock still as Renzou stood before him, smiling cruelly with Izumo limp in his arms.

Rin raged for him- the kid was a hopeless romantic anyways, and seemed to believe Renzou was Yukio’s ‘true love’ or something.

(His chest hurt like someone had shot his lungs out)

He almost didn’t pay attention  _(Illuminati/Gehenna’s gate/world peace/ even you can tell/ why wasn’t Mephisto attacking)_  to his surroundings, his vision shrinking to one pink haired _(traitor) (exorcist) (boy) (lover)._

(“ _Thank you for trusting me_ ”)

Yukio avoided Rin’s angry words (“ _We’ll bring them both back_ ”) and Konekomaru’s sympathetic glances. He ignored everything.

He couldn’t ignore the order he got though, bright and early and sealed in was. It was typed up, black words punching into Yukio’s brain like a bullet crashing through his skull.

The True Cross Order does not take kindly to traitors.

What was worst about the situation was 24 hours ago Renzou was still there, curled up with Yukio

(“ _You should put that wig on again and come to the dance with me you looked so cute in that skirt-_ “)

-murmuring things into his ear in that lazy, soft and mildly arousing tone of his. 24 hours ago things were ok.

Now they weren’t.

And then, things got worse.

It happened quickly- the morning before the set out to retrieve Izumo Kamiki from the Illuminati in fact. Rin thought they’d be retrieving Renzou too but Yukio knew better.

( _ **The traitor Renzou Shima is to be executed on sight**_.)

Rin was in the shower, Yukio was cleaning his glasses one final time. The only warning Yukio had was the soft creaking of the wood behind him before warm arms circled around Yukio’s waist. He jumped.

“Gosh Teach you’re jumpy today,” Renzou cooed into Yukio’s ear, as if it was any other day. The exorcist stiffened.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed.

“Aw are you mad at me-“

“What do you think?” Yukio demanded, turning around. The first thing he saw wasn’t pink but the gaudy turquoise of the Illuminati uniform. Bile rose in Yukio’s throat. Renzou leaned in and kissed him in response, slow and sweet-

( _execute on sight_ )

-and with all the same fire as he always did sending-

( _execute_ )

-shivers down Yukio’s spine even as he palmed his gun-

( _on sight_ )

-and pressed it against Renzou’s stomach.

“Are you happy to see me?” Renzou joked.

“How can you joke in a situation like this?” Yukio demanded.

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Renzou replied, his smile fading to a more serious look. Yukio pursed his lips and pressed the gun further into Renzou’s stomach, fingering the trigger. He watched Renzou’s face drain of color. “Please Yukio  _please_ -“

Yukio pulled. The sound of his gun going off was loud, as was the sickening wet sound of flesh hitting the hard wood floor of Yukio’s bedroom. Renzou wheezed and fell back on the spray of blood that had misted out behind him, speckling the floor. Idly Yukio noticed droplets of red on Rin’s bed sheets- the stuff really got everywhere.

“Yukio!”

Ah. Rin finished his shower.

“What the hell ?” Rin demanded, his voice cracking. Yukio looked dumbly from the gun in his hand to the dying traitor on the ground. The red of his blood made his uniform look even gaudier.

“I suppose… I’d best clean this up,” Yukio remarked quietly around the lump that swelled up in his throat. As much as he hated it, tears streamed down his face.

Most people his age dated their lovers.

Yukio Okumura ,on the other hand, shot his lovers down.


End file.
